


Donuts and Do Nots

by Alphaphageti



Series: Super and Her Squad [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti
Summary: Kara stops a roberry and had some fun with her fans, much to Steve's annoyance.





	

Kara sat in a donut shop waiting for her order when two men with guns came in demanding everyone to get on the ground. Kara can't help but giggle at the men. 

"You think this is funny girl?" The man walks over to her waving the gun in her face and starts to pull her back to his partner. She obviously plays along. "Care to explain why you think this is funny?"

"Okay okay well two reasons. First reason you literally picked the closest donut shop to the Avengers tower and two. Im here." The first robber annoyed by her smacks her but only gets responded to by the cracking of his bones. "Oh someone doesn't pay attention to the news!" She grabs the two men and bends their guns do they can't be used again.

Suddenly a few flashes go off and Kara jumps unsure before realizing that people are taking pictures of her. With a couple of people asking her to take pictures with her. Most with the generic poses and the "Spock" hands, but eventually she decided to have some fun with it. Lifting men twice the size as her making fun faces and pretending to punch some.

In the middle of floating upside down Steve walks in and calls for her. "Captain! I was just..." Unsure of what to say and just blushes.

"I know exactly what you were doing. Besides we have a mission for you." Steve stands with his arms crossed while Kara obviously not paying attention is jsut blushing and staring. Steve yells her name causing her to jump and start towards the door before heading back for her 3 dozen donuts.

"Enjoy your party Supergirl and thank you!" The store owner says knowing that his business will be booming knowing that Supergirl shops there. 

As they leave Kara starts eating the first donut after offering one to Steve who politely declines. "Kara you can't act like that in public and you definitely can't be having parties! We are heroes and you need to start acting like it."

Kara nodding eating her third donut. "First of all, no. Second no party. And if you haven't noticed I did stop those two robbers." 

Steve stops almost at a loss for words. "What's with all the donuts then? You can't eat all of them by yourself." 

Kara blushes deeply. "I offered you one..." She says quietly a little hurt and flies back got the tower. 

Steve watches her astonished before pulling out his phone and calling Tony. "Hey Stark. I need two things. One Kara won't be doing her mission and two... I need some girl advice."

-//-  
-Kara's room-

Kara is sitting on her floor surrounded by the empty donut boxes talking to Alex on the phone. 

"Alex it isn't fair! He isn't so harsh with everyone else and I swear he almost called me fat today!" Kara poured into the phone. 

"Oh calm down. First of all he obviously is still a military boy, second he doesn't know you can't get fat, and third he is just concerned about you." 

"He literally never yells at anyone but me! He even laughs with Tony and Sam, but the second he sees me he stops smiling and gets all serious. It's like I insulted him!" Kara starts sifting through her boxes looking for another donut. 

"That's how military boys are with girls they like. Did I ever tell you about the agent who obviously had a crush on me? He was all serious and all work trying to show off for me. He only stopped when I told him I was married."

"That is horrible!..." Hearing a knock on her door she says goodbye to Alex. "Come in!"

"Look, Kara..."

"No Steve you do not get to come here and lecture me again! I get it. I'm not a real hero to you! Like lifting a hundred million ton prison was not enough to prove my dedication!"

"QUIET!" Steve yells, before pausing and pulling out some ice cream from around the corner. "I talked to Stark and he explained that I was being rather rude. I did not realize that you don't actually need to eat and aren't affected by what we call healthy."

"Tony knows that? What else does he know and the icecream?"

Chuckling he hands her the ice cream and spoon. "It's an apology. He explained how you get all your energy and everything from the sun so based on that he figures that sugars would help you with your powers." Steve laughs nervously and runs his hand through his hair while being amazed at how attractive the girl could look with her lips blue from the icing of the donuts. 

"I haven't officially met Tony and I'm liking him more and more." Kara just starts to eat the ice cream not watching Steve. 

"He also made me promise that Id convince you to let him study you." Seeing Kara pause and look up at him worried. "You'll be able to stop it when ever."

"No kryptonite! But other than that I will do it. Do you think he'd be able to help increase my powers?" She says obviously worried and a little scared. 

Steve rubs her shoulder "you'll be fine. He isn't much without his suit. It's Banner you need to watch out for." Steve gets up and leaves once Kara had calmed down and started back at her icecream.   
-//-


End file.
